Let Go
by Gwendie
Summary: What if Gwen had survived that night she was tossed off the Brooklyn Bridge? Assuming events unfolded as they did if she died, how would she feel about MJ and Peter? R R please!
1. Too Close

A/N- This is sort of a what if type fic... this won't be a full length fic, more of a shorter story type fic. :)  
  
Summary: What if Spider-Man had succesfully rescued Gwen Stacy that night she was hurled off the Brooklyn bridge? How would things be different, especially concerning Mary Jane and Peter?  
  
Gwen's life flashed before her eyes. She saw her father, holding her hand and staring at her mother's grave. She saw her old high school friends, Harry Osborn, Liz Allen... and then she saw Peter Parker. The man she loved with all her heart, Peter. She never would get the chance to live happily ever after with him. She saw Mary Jane Watson, and prayed that MJ would forgive her one day. She had never told MJ how much she had admired her. She saw herself, Peter, MJ, and Harry, at her father's funeral. She felt the wind whipping at her skin, her coat flying behind her. She saw the water before her, and heard a cackling maniacal laugh as she plummeted to her doom.   
  
---  
  
Peter screamed in horror as he saw the love of his life tossed off the side of the Brooklyn Bridge by the Green Goblin. Peter didn't hesitate in the least. He took off at full speed towards the side of the bridge. He was about to fire a webline at her before he hesitated. Something in the back of his conscious told him that shooting at her with webbing wouldn't work. Instead, he immediately dove off the side of the bridge. He fell faster than her in a dive, but she was still far below him with her headstart.   
  
"No, Gwen, no, I have to save her!" He muttered. He shot a webline at her, and reeled her up towards him. He held her tight and fired a webline at the bridge. He swung in a full arc under the bridge and soared up above it. He landed in the middle of the bridge with Gwen in his arms. The Goblin let out a scream of anger and glided off, "Next time, Parker, I won't hesitate to kill her myself!" He roared.   
  
Peter knelt down towards Gwen and shook her a little.  
  
"Honey... wake up, Gwen..." He held her head in his arms and spoke to her, trying to wake her, "Gwen, It's Spider-Man, please, wake up,"   
  
To his immense relief, Gwen twitched a little, and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. She looked shaken and cold, and Peter put his arms around her to shield her from the freezing New York temperatures.  
  
"Peter? Is that you?" She said softly.   
  
"Gwendy...it's me, it's Peter, you're all right..." He said, smiling in relief.   
  
She sat up abruptly, coming to grips on what had just happened. She burst into tears and held him tight, "Peter, I thought I was going to die! Peter... I love you so much, I just... It was all happening so fast," He couldn't understand everything she was saying, but was so overcome with relief that he was almost laughing. If he would have been a milisecond too late, she would have died. It had been way too close of a call.   
  
"C'mon, Gwen. Let's go home, before anything else happens." With that, he picked her up and webslinged back to his apartment.  
  
---  
  
When he arrived back, he set Gwen down on the couch. She had fallen asleep, and he couldn't blame her. She'd had quite enough adventure for one night. Peter changed into his regular clothes and came back out and into the kitchen. He heard a door slam and some keys rattling. He looked around to see if Gwen was still asleep. She was. He turned around and found Mary Jane Watson walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Mary Jane! What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" He asked. He was a little annoyed that she'd come over when Gwen was in such a state.  
  
"I heard about Gwen. Is she alright?" MJ looked genuinely worried. Although Gwen and MJ hadn't gotten along so well in the past, Peter knew that Gwen secretly saw MJ as a role model, and Mary Jane saw Gwen as a big sister.   
  
"How'd you already know?" Peter asked. He'd just gotten back from his run in with the Goblin, either news traveled fast, or MJ was stalking him.  
  
"There was a whole group of witnesses. It was just on the news." She said. She flipped on the television. There was a replay of himself hesitating, then diving off the bridge and saving Gwen inches from the water. Watching himself do it, he thought it looked hopeless. If he had hesitated a moment longer, she would've hit the water.  
  
"Wow, Spider-Man saved her, huh." It was a statement. Peter usually went out of his way to refer to himself as Spider-Man, so that no one would suspect him of his alter-ego.  
  
"I just came over to see how you were doing." She said, carefully. MJ wasn't sure what kind of nervous wreck Peter would be when she arrived.  
  
"Thanks, MJ. It really means a lot to me. I've just... so much has been going on lately. I almost lost her, Mary. What would I do had Spider-Man not have caught her?" He said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"It's alright, Peter. She's here, and she loves you." MJ said, smiling.  
  
Peter looked at Gwen, and for a moment, he realized how fragile life really was. He kept replaying the scene again and again in his head, and he was thankful that she was here with him now. The only comfort he had was that she was in the other room, alive and well. For the time being.  
  
"Listen, Peter, if you ever need anything, anything at all, please, call me." She said. She looked worried, perhaps for his sanity. Almost losing the girl he loved, he must be depressed. Having someone like Mary Jane around was comforting and yet, he felt strangely guilty. Like he shouldn't be associating with MJ when Gwen was in the other room. But why, he asked himself, should he feel guilty? MJ was just a friend.   
  
"Thanks, MJ. Thankyou."  
  
"Listen, Pete, I've gotta go, I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said, smiling uneasily.  
  
"Okay. See you then, MJ, thanks for coming. I"ll tell Gwen you came by."   
  
"Thanks, tiger. See you," She said. She walked out the door, glancing at Gwen, and then Peter.   
  
Peter immediately regretted sending MJ away. He wished he had someone to talk about this to. Most of all, he wished there was someone he could talk to about his being Spider-Man. He and Gwen weren't getting on so well before, Gwen hated Spider-Man, she falsely believed him to be the murderer of her father Captain Stacy. Spider-Man wasn't responsible at all --- it was Doc Ock's doing. Peter didn't know what to do, soon enough, Gwen would figure it out. She wasn't stupid.  
  
---  
  
Gwen dreamt of Peter and herself. She was watching the scene unfold - her and Peter were sitting on a romantic looking balcony overlooking an ocean. It was sunset. They were about to kiss as it got darker. Gwen couldn't see a thing, almost, but before waking up, she saw that her face had molded into Mary Jane Watson's, instead.  
  
A/N tell me what you think, please! :) thanks! heehee 


	2. MJ and Gwen

Ch 2  
  
A/N - thanks for the reviews! Diablodude1- thanks! i know i probably got some stuff wrong... i haven't read much of the comics :( thanks a lot though for the help!  
  
Also, I'm sorry if I have slower updates than usual... I'm working on 2 other fics at the same time, so it might take a little longer. :(   
  
Peter stayed up all night, partly because he wasn't tired in the least, but mostly because he wanted to make sure Gwen was okay. She was still asleep when he realized he had to get the pictures of Spider-Man in to the bugle before the deadline at 6:30. He didn't want to disturb Gwen, so he picked up his coat and walked out of the door with the pictures, hopefully getting there and back quickly. As soon as he closed the door and was turning around, he walked straight into-  
  
"MJ! Woah, sorry," Peter said, he hadn't expected anyone in the apartment building this early.  
  
"Oh, hey, it's alright Pete. I'm sorry to come at this ungodly hour, but I have work at 7 so I thought I'd come by to see how you were. I assumed you were awake, with Gwen and all..."  
  
"Yeah, thanks MJ." And he meant it. It wasn't every day you had a friend who cared so much for you that they'd get up extra early just to check on you.   
  
"Well... you're probably busy, do you mind if I talk to Gwen until you get back?" Peter was a little skeptical. They hadn't always gotten along well in the past.   
  
"Okay, MJ, but she's sleeping still." He said. It was better to have MJ with her than have her be alone.   
  
"Alright. Thanks, Pete. See ya," She said, and walked past him and into the room.  
  
---  
  
Peter hadn't had time to take pictures of himself the night before, so he was hoping a robber or some thief would show up so that he could get some shots of Spidey in action. He could always just take pictures of himself webslinging, but he wasn't sure if Jonah would throw a fit or not, better play it safe, Pete.   
  
As if on cue, he heard a store manager running out of his store waving his fist at some guy who was taking off with a bag. Peter immediately changed, and swung after the guy. He webbed his camera to the side of a building and set it on timer. He made sure to do a couple flips to make the pictures look good, and came down on the guy, kicking him in the backside and knocking him over. He webbed the thief to a lampost and heard a "click" as he somersaulted over to the manager. Peter made sure to get a picture of the grateful clerk accepting the bag from Spider-Man. He quickly jumped and grabbed his camera off the building, swinging to the nearest developer.  
  
---  
  
Mary Jane was sitting a little awkwardly on the side of the couch that Gwen was sleeping on. MJ felt terrible, what if Gwen had died? Mary Jane had to admit that she was angry that Peter payed more attention to Gwen. She shouldn't have been so selfish, the two obviously meant the world to each other.  
  
"Mary? Is that you?" Gwen had woke up. MJ turned around, not expecting her to awake all of the sudden. "Hey, Gwen, how you feeling?" MJ said, she smiled at Gwen, relieved that she was alright.  
  
"What happened to me?" She sat up, obviously confused. "I had the strangest dream... I was falling, and...." Her voice trailed off. She seemed to be deep in thought. Mary Jane didn't know what to say. What, was she supposed to tell her that yes, she had been thrown off a bridge last night, but was okay because Spider-Man had saved her. Not to mention that Gwen loathed Spider-Man.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mary Jane asked, trying to change the subject a little.   
  
"Where's Peter?" Gwen asked, frowning. "Oh, sorry; I'm starving, MJ."   
  
MJ smiled at her concern for Peter, when she should be concerned about herself.  
  
"Peter went to the bugle to drop some stuff off for his boss, he'll be back around 10 or so." MJ said to Gwen, who looked downcast. No doubt she was hoping to see Peter much sooner. MJ went to make some breakfast for Gwen in the kitchen, and she heard Gwen's audible sigh of confusion from the other room  
  
---  
  
Peter couldn't believe it. He'd even put the developed pictures in chronological order because the developer mixed them up. He'd gotten them all in the right place, and even though any idiot looking at these would see that Spider-Man was saving a clerks bag of money, and the returning it to him, Jameson still saw Spider-Man as nothing more than a-  
  
"Thief! A menace! Look at him, walks up to the guy and takes his dough! The nerve of this freak!" Jameson exclaimed, pointing furiously to the picture of him giving the bag back. Robbie Robertson rolled his eyes.   
  
"I've told you Jonah, he's returning the bag from the crook, not stealing it, it's crystal clear here! I don't know how you manage to twist this obvious proof into something else!" Robbie said, looking hopeless.  
  
"Proof? Of course, this is proof of his cowardice! He's a criminal!" Peter exchanged a glance with Robbie, who rolled his eyes. Peter chuckled at this. It seemed there were still a few who stood up for him.  
  
"Right, Robbie! Slap this on page one, now," Jameson said, handing the photo to Robbie. Peter often felt like he was sentencing himself whenever he turned in pictures to Jameson. But, It payed the bills, and that would have to do for now.  
  
"Parker! One more thing. Get down to the Brooklyn Bridge sometime today. I need pictures of the damage caused by Spider-Man and some flying wacko. Finally, we have convincing evidence that Spider-Man is the murderer I always knew he was! Tried to kill the late Stacy's daughter, apparently. Now get out of here, I'm a busy man, and get me pictures!"   
  
Peter walked out of the bugle absolutely shocked. There was no way they could hold him responsible for what happened to Gwen. No. Way.   
  
He'd always known that Jameson was crazy, but this was going too far. A whole pack of spectators had seen him save Gwen, they would speak up for him, wouldn't they? He'd have to see, after Jameson published the article on it tomorrow morning.   
  
"Peter!"   
  
He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around just in time to have Gwen jump into his arms and embrace him.  
  
"Peter, I missed you so much," She said, and she kissed him. He was taken totally by suprise, and almost stumbled backwards. If not for his balance due to the spider-bite he would have.  
  
MJ walked up behind them, smiling and waving to Peter. "She couldn't wait to see you, so I decided, well, why not meet Pete on his way out?"   
  
"Great idea. I was so worried about you, Gwen." She frowned a little. "Me too, Peter."   
  
MJ had reminded Gwen about what had happened on the way over, so she wouldn't seem out of it when Peter asked her if she was alright.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go do something, like, get lunch or something. It'll be fun." MJ suggested. Gwen remained silent and looked skeptical, but Peter's face brightened and he smiled, "Yeah, that sounds awesome. Let's go." He said.  
  
"Yeah...." Gwen said. Secretly, she was hoping she could get some alone time with Peter, but with Mary Jane around, that was impossible. Not to mention Gwen was always worried Peter would be more interested in Mary Jane and leave her.  
  
---  
  
Peter wasn't stupid, he noticed the uneasiness that Gwen was feeling. She probably didn't feel entirely comftoratable with Mary Jane around. He didn't mind. Peter and Gwen would have plenty of time later to talk, but for now, he just wanted to take it easy and forget about his problems and have a nice lunch with one of his best friends and his girlfriend.   
  
---  
  
Mary Jane felt like the worlds stupidest third wheel. She shouldn't have suggested they go out together, Gwen obviously wanted some time alone. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She'd just have to go through with it. Peter didn't seem to mind, which was probably reassuring for Gwen. Gwen probably thought that MJ was trying to make a move on Peter. Now that would be sick, trying to flirt with the boyfriend of a girl who was just tossed off a bridge would be the most insensitive thing to do. Nope. MJ was there as a friend, and always would be.   
  
"Or am I?" She said, barely audible. Was she really going with them as a friend, or going with them because Peter was there? She felt awful about it, but she felt like if it was Harry with Gwen, or anyone else, she wouldn't have said anything. 


End file.
